The Second Annoying Mist: Special Christmas Omake
by ImATopMagicianFromWonderland
Summary: Just a late Christmas present for SAM lovers/readers! :3


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Sorry for the late post! I had trouble setting up my new computer—yes! New computer! I finally got a new computer(I saved some files from my old one on a flash drive) and still setting it up right now. But I have it to my liking at the moment, so yay! Enjoy this extra side-story as a late Christmas present from me! xD

The Second Annoying Mist: Special Christmas Omake!

It was Christmas Day, and I really didn't want to get up. There was snow outside, covering the earth in its white fluffiness.

I sighed.

"Too bad I have to get up…" I mutter, sitting up, shivering from the coldness. I stare at the wall for a moment, wondering what the noise downstairs is.

Someone knocks on my door before it opens and Fran walks in.

"Are you barely waking up? You do realize we have presents waiting to be opened right?"

"…we have presents?" I asked with a bewildered expression. Since when did we have presents? Yes, I had Tsuna get a fucking tree, but there hasn't really been any time for Christmas shopping for them. I mean, I did because I'm awesome and finished my paperwork. But, Vongola has been busy with everything, almost never resting.

"Yes, surprising, isn't it. After all that shit we went through, getting you back from hiding, Vongola being its busy self, and all the chaos… we have presents."

"From who? I've been watching everyone for the past twenty-five, days, not once did anyone have time for present shopping." I raised an eye brow as he started going through my box of clothes(read:cosplay).

"Last night."

"…after I went to sleep." I muttered.

"Byakuran-san and Enma-kun are here as well."

My face flared up at the mention of the bosses. Although we're all friends now, I'm back in my original time, not dead, and a few years have passed… the two bosses have been in competition for quite a while.

I'm eighteen, so is Fran. Lambo is seventeen along with I-Pin, Fuuta being twenty-one. Byakuran is twenty-eight as well as Kyoya, Mukuro and Ryohei. Tsuna, Enma, Hayato, and Takeshi are twenty-six and as busy as ever.

Their faces when I had appeared out of nowhere during a small discussion between Vongola, Arcobaleno and the Giglio Nero, was just hilarious. I didn't believe it myself actually. It was really just hard to believe that I was able to return and still be alive.

"Just come down now in your pj's, everyone else is as well since today is one of those days where everyone is free for a while."

"Now that I look at it…we're wearing the same thing."

"They were a gift for our birthday."

"And great minds do think alike."

"Can we go now, I want to know what you got me."

"Sure thing, Fran, but you have to carry me."

"Sometimes I forget that you're younger than me."

"Same here, it's hard to believe sometimes, actually. Anyways, no, I've had something to wear planned for this special day on Christmas Day."

And so I rushed into my walk-in closet and shutting the door behind me, for once not wearing cosplay for a day.

LINE BREAK

I had come in in a Christmas dress. The whole package; from 'fish-net' leggings, to a long sleeve Santa dress with a Santa hat, my hair tied barely and the tips , separately, by white bows. Last thing to finish was the red flats(I refuse to wear heals after that fucking incident when Byakuran decided to choose something for me to wear) and me carrying a big red sack.

They had the most hilarious reactions. I especially got the best reaction from…er…him. I glanced at my left hand where the ring on my finger was before looking back up and pretending like it wasn't there. It was covered by Mist flames, no one knows about the…engagement. Yet.

Yet.

...Yet.

"Merry Christmas you filthy animals," I said, tossing everyone their presents before sitting down on one of the many couches, next to Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta.

"Lacie-chan…why did you get me a panic button?" Tsuna asked, sweatdropping.

"In case of possible rape or attack of fangirls. Do you need me to go into that speech again?" He paled and shook his head. "Exactly."

"Where the hell did you even get this?!" Hayato grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "This is the rarest and specialized dynamite found in the world and only so much of it around! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!"

"Chill out Hayato, a friend of mine is the one who makes it."

"HOW ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH SUCH A FAMOUS AND AMAZING PERSON?!"

"Says you, you're friends with Tsunayoshi." Squalo snorted at my response, I'm guessing he agrees…somewhat.

"Lacie! This sword…" I look over at Takeshi who was admiring the sword I had gotten for him. It was a really expensive and good quality sword, not only that…but it was Asari Ugetsu's. The three short swords that he had were also in the box, but I'm guessing he saw them. You see, I was able to get this sword from Grandpa Talbot. He had told me that it shouldn't be used for combat, since it was pretty old, it wouldn't hold for long no matter the great state it was in.

"Ah, yeah. It belonged the Asari Ugetsu, I was able to get it from…a friend of ours," everyone looked at me like I could get my hands on anything I could ever want… which is in fact, true. "It's best to not use it in combat, despite it's great shape after four hundred years, it wouldn't last in a real battle."

I was surprised by the sudden embrace.

"Thanks, Lacie." Oh, Takeshi. Ever so happy, now.

"No problem, just don't break it or I'll have an upset old man on my tail."

"Grandpa Timoteo?" Tsuna questioned curiously. I smirked.

"Nope, a Grandpa even older than him."

I turned to Mukuro, who was eyeing his box. He better like it, or else I'll have a fit. He looked at me.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"You're supposed to open it to find out, presents are surprises, Mukuro."

"Last time I got a 'present' was when I got this eye."

"Just open the fucking box."

And so he did.

You should've seen his face.

"…what the fuck are you playing at, Lacie."

"Whatever are you talking about, dearest Mukro?"

"I am going to fucking slaughter you."

"Chrome~ Help me!~" I hid behind the girl, pretending to be scared of the demon we call Rokudo Mukuro.

"What did you get him?" Enma asked, trying to look in the box.

"Just a vanilla cake with pineapple flavored frosting and pineapple rings covering it, not to mention the pineapple chunks in the cake."

"….PFFFFT!" Hayato's snort started the laughter from almost everyone. Mukuro's left eye twitched in irritation, Kyoya smirked, as well as Xanxus.

"Er…Lacie-nee…" I turned to Lambo and smirked. "Are these…"

"Yeah. Premium grape candies from the United Kingdom and North America."

"I LOVE YOU!" He glomped me and rubbed his cheek on mine before I pushed him off.

"Don't touch me."

"I GOT EXTREME BOXING GLOVES! THANK YOU, LACIE."

"It was only thing I could think of that you would actually like," I shrugged. Which was true. I turned to Kyo-sama—I mean Kyoya and looked at him expectantly(hoping I didn't look like a fucking puppy[I think I was giving the puppy dog face…], that would be a major blow to my pride). He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, sighed and started opening the box.

Then he abruptly closed it, sent me a look before hiding the box, ever so carefully, into his jacket, trying not to crush it.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What did you give him, Lacie-chan?" Tsuna asked, everyone was curious.

"It's nothing, if I told you, I'd probably be dead before I would get married in my life!" I laughed, doubling over.

"Which will never happen as long as we're here." Tsuna smiled at me, 'innocently'. Which I narrowed my eyes at. I could feel _him _fidgeting a bit. I stopped laughing, looking seriously at Tsuna and the rest of Vongola.

"You cannot control my life forever, you know that right? I'm gonna get married at some point in my life."

"And that's what we're afraid of."

I sighed.

"Famiglia before Family, remember?" I quoted, raising my eyebrow which made some of them smile.

"Lacie-chan, it's your turn to open your presents."

"Shiet. Well then. Give 'em!"

I could honestly say this was the best Christmas ever.

Everyone was here, it was a day to spend with your family.

Yeah, my Famiglia will always be here for me, no matter what.

LINE BREAK

"AHODERA! STOP BEING STUPID!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!"

Everyone was drunk.

Everyone.

EVERY. ONE.

I cackled, leaning on to my fiancée in the doorway as we watched everyone fondly. They hadn't noticed due to being too drunk, but this was just ridiculous.

"When do you think they'll figure out that you're engaged to me?"

"Hmm…I don't know. But you promised you'd wait at least until I was twenty to get married, you never know what can happen along the way."

"You're telling me."

"Take me to my bedroom, I tired."

"Sure thing, I'll tell everyone you went to bed afterwards."

I smirked.

"Nah, don't tell them. They'll be too drunk to care."

He just laughed and took me to my room.

And then one thing led to another, and you can obviously get the idea here.

I will not describe anything… Nope. I won't

Now we're here, a month later because I was stressing myself and everyone else out.

I hadn't left my room and had maids bring me food. I didn't talk to anyone.

I had skipped my period(THANK THE LORD…. "HOLY SHIT—WHAT?!").

Ew, right? The 'P' word.

Oh, who am I kidding.

So, I waited and waited, until I couldn't take it and I left through my window with Lugia taking me to a quick visit to France.

"Thank you for waiting, I'm back with the results, Miss." The, female, doctor smiled at me. "By the looks of your quickly expanding stomach, and the results, you're taking charge for another's life."

HOLY SHIET.

And I thought things like this only happened in dramas!

"But again, results don't lie, especially with our new technology, you're not charge of one life…" Don't say it, don't you dare fucking say it—"but two. You're having twins!"

By that point, I had passed out.

Holy shit.

I am never getting drunk with the Vongola Famiglia ever again….

**Let's see how that works out for you. We both know you like your alcohol.**

Shut the fuck up.

NEVER AGAIN.


End file.
